FY Tales: Before the Beginning
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is a the background stories of my MASSIVE FY story that i'm writing. I'm collaborating with my best friend Oriana X. Myst in this story. There have been some huge changes in characters and in the story, so be prepared. You're best bet is to reread.
1. The Seishi Amefuri

Chira

Chira

**The Byakko Seishi Amefuri**

** **

"Get her!Get the little freak!"

The small cat-like girl ran as fast as her legs could carry.Just because she had white hair and pink eyes and the markings on her face they thought she was a demi-human.Half-beast and half-human.Tears stung her eyes and blurred them as she scurried along the rocks.And now they wanted to kill her.People had always treated her badly…but just because she'd stolen some bread didn't mean she had to die…did it?Scrapes and tears on her flesh left a small trail of blood and she tried to move faster.She had to get away from them…she just had to escape.

Suddenly the young cat girl stopped in her tracks and stared down.There was a huge gorge before her and there was no way to get across.Her ears twitched and she heard the people chasing her getting closer.

"Look, a trail of blood!"

"She should be around here somewhere, the little demon!"

"We'll show her that she can't steal our food!"

"Little thief!"

"Little monster is more like it!"

She swallowed harshly, her eyes darting back and forth in panic.The people were closing in on her and she didn't know what she could do.There was no way over or around the gorge!_Drip, drip._The echo of her blood dripping from a cut across her leg sounded in her ears.Her heart beat wildly in her chest, her fear becoming a thick stench around her.She turned her head sharply as she suddenly heard footsteps nearby stop.She stared at the people holding mundane but dangerous weapons.

"We have the little beast now!"

"Hurry!Destroy her!"

"The village will be destroyed if we let her live!"

The little girl trembled and turned to the gorge.Panic overrode all thought.She had to get away now!She was agile…maybe…just maybe… she could survive it!

The little girl turned back to look at the furious group of people intent on her death.She had to do something.She wanted to live!She didn't want to die!She turned back into the gorge and jumped…

The little cat girl awoke to find herself in a soft bed.There was a young woman looking down at her with a small smile.

"It is about time you awoke.I was starting to become very worried."

The little girl sat up and gazed at the woman.She winced as she felt some pain in her arm and turned to it, seeing the bandage.She turned to the woman before her."You saved me?"

The woman nodded and smiled."You were very lucky.I found you and took care of you.My name is Megumi.What is your name little Amefuri?"

The girl wrinkled her nose."Amefuri?What's that?"

Megumi shrugged."I didn't know your name, so I gave you one.I called you Amefuri while you were recovering."

The little girl lifted her head."My name is Chira."

"Where's your family, little Chira?"

Chira lowered her head and her lip trembled."My family was killed because they looked like…monsters.The people were trying to kill me…that's why I fell into the gorge."

Megumi looked down at the little girl and wrapped her arms around her."It's all right.I'll take care of you from now on my little Amefuri.I'll take care of you forever.You'll grow big and strong and I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Chira was comforted by the woman's words and hugged her back.

Several years later, as Chira was returning home from the market of the city—where the people didn't care about her appearance—the people in the neighboring villages could hear an animalistic scream of terror.The people who had hunted her down had found out were she was living.Chira could not stop the tears or her screams as she looked at the charred house and the mutilated body of the woman who had been her mother for years.

Chira buried the body and wandered into the woods of the area.Megumi had found about her wonderful power of being able to communicate and control the animals, from the smallest to the fiercest and since then the animals had protected them both.But from a fire…

She entered the woods and disappeared.The people talked about a woman who wandered those woods to the east of the country Sairou who was half-beast, but no one had ever seen her.


	2. The Seishi Tatara

Gariko

Gariko

**The Byakko Seishi Tatara**

"Come on, Gariko!I dare you!"

The other little girls laughed around the green-haired girl.Gariko laughed back, but wondered if she should do it.She never backed down from a dare, but this was a bit more complicated.

She had been dared to ask the cutest guy in town to take her to the Annual Festival.No girl would ever think to ask a guy in her town.It was just so obvious that the guys had to ask the girls not the other way around.But Gariko was being dared to actually ask a boy…and not just any boy.

"Come on, plant-girl!You can do it!Just ask him!We dare you!"

Gariko was silent as she pondered.She knew she would have to do it…she never backed down from a dare once it was accepted…but was it really a wise thing to do?Her best friend, Kaiou, emerged from the crowd of girls dancing around her.

Gariko smiled."What do you think, Kai?Should I ask him or not?"

"YES, YES, YES!" came the chant of the other girls.

Kaiou lifted an eyebrow."I don't know, Tatara.This is a really big deal.I mean, Shiroki is the most gorgeous guy in town.I don't know if it would be a good idea to ask him.Everyone dares you and you always do the dare.You really have no shame.But I'm afraid maybe this is too big of a dare to do."

Only the people closest to her called Gariko, Tatara, after her granduncle, the famous Byakko seishi.Gariko thought.Maybe she would get lucky.Kaiou was right though.I was a big deal to ask a guy to the Annual Festival.What happened if he said no?Gariko shrugged.Well, that was all right.She would have completed the dare anyway.

Gariko nodded and the girls around her went into a cheer.The plant-girl would go ask Shiroki, the most gorgeous guy for three villages out to the Annual Festival!This was a moment to be treasured!Only the boldest girl of the village would do that!And everyone knew that out of the infatuated girls…Gariko was the most in love with Shiroki.

Gariko walked to the market where Shiroki and his buddies usually hung out.When she confronted him, she had no qualms.She had no fear.She was the boldest girl in town for a reason.All of his friends became silent when they saw Gariko approached.Especially since they knew about her passionate feelings toward Shiroki.But out of all the things she could have asked him no one expected…

"Will you be my date for the Annual Festival?"

Their jaws dropped in shock.But still Gariko was not perturbed.She could handle anything.That was why she was queen of the dares.She had no shame.

Shiroki blinked and then smiled beautifully.Gariko's heart skipped a beat.

"Sure, Tatara."

Gariko almost swooned right there.To be called Tatara by the man she was completely and totally in love with almost overwhelmed her.But Gariko maintained her cool.She smiled brilliantly at him and gave a slight bow."Thank you, Shiroki."

Gariko almost ran from the market in delight._She had done it!_

But when the night of the Annual Festival came, Gariko stood in her dress in front of the house waiting…and waiting…and waiting…

Her face was slowly becoming pinker and pinker and pinker as she continued to wait.At midnight, when he still hadn't arrived, Gariko gathered what was left of her social courage and went to the Festival.As she entered the room where the couples were dancing, she caught sight of Shiroki, twirling about Michiru, the most beautiful girl in the village.Gariko froze and her cheeks began to burn.Just then the music stopped and everyone turned to the girl in the midst of them.

Gariko stood there, her dark green hair beautifully decorated, her bright light green eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the gorgeous dress her mother had made, glowing in a beautiful emerald green color…her head bowed low and her face glowing red with shame.

The people around started to laugh, but Gariko could not move.She was frozen in place, humiliated beyond belief. Kaiou tried to get to her, but the crowd would not let her through.They were not done humiliating Gariko.

"You actually thought he would go with you?"

"Your boldness got the better of you!"

"No man would go with a girl who asked them!"

"You're so pathetic!"

"Look!You're all red!"

They jeered and jeered and jeered, until Kaiou finally managed to reach her and pull her to safety.But Gariko could not lift up her head.From that day on, Gariko was no longer known as the boldest girl in the village.She stayed in her garden all of the time, away from people.She was so shy that no man could get near her without making her run or stutter or blush.Eventually, Gariko left the village to try to start a new life…away from the jeers of the people and their talk of he old Bold Gariko.


	3. The Seishi Kokie

Kuzu

**Kuzu**

**The Byakko Seishi Kokie**

The five foot eleven inch tall young woman aimed her arrow and shot, the arrow slamming into the bull's eye of the target about a hundred yards away and splitting the tree in half.The Amazons around her cheered.Kuzu was their best warrior with super human strength and an incomparable technique of being able to master any kind of weapon.

The Amazon tribe saved her when she was just a baby from a burning house.Her tribe had raised her since then, training her in the arts of fighting.She was much taller than any other normal woman was and with her constant training she was also much wider in shoulder (not excessively so, but still wider) and she had always had a super human strength that only doubled her ability in battle.But like any other young woman in the throws of her teenage years, she was desperate for male companionship.After the tournament, Kuzu and her friends went to the nearby village to hunt for males.A pastime they thoroughly enjoyed.

For months, Kuzu had been seeing a six foot four inch man named Shishio who was abnormally tall but was gorgeous with long black hair and maroon colored eyes.His nickname for her was Kokie, a name that really didn't match her but she loved.One day, as Kuzu wandered around town, she couldn't find him.

When she passed by his home in desperation as her other friends walked about with their boyfriends, she paused and knocked on the door.The woman who opened had long burgundy hair and hazel eyes that were red and puffy.Kuzu didn't know what make of it but she still asked the woman before her.

"Excuse me, but is Shishio home?"

The woman stared up at her with tortured eyes."Gomen nasai, but my husband is dead.He died from a terrible accident several days ago.Who are you?How did you know my husband?"

Kuzu blinked in astonishment.Shishio…the man she loved…was married…and dead.Kuzu's heart twisted in her chest.She bowed to the woman before her, her short amber brown hair shifting forward."Gomen nasai for your loss."Kuzu didn't wait around for the woman to answer her.She quickly rushed home and into the arms of her best friend Kamatari.Kamatari comforted the weeping Kuzu who was torn with the fact that the man she loved had died and that he had been married since the beginning of their relationship.But eventually Kuzu recovered and fell in love again.

She fell in love with a young man…also exceptionally tall…named Okina, who after months of being together…also died…

By now Kuzu had realized that every relationship she gotten into was doomed.Every man she loved ended up dead and she couldn't take it anymore.She refused to get into any more relationships.Her friend Kamatari tried to comfort her, but to no avail.Kuzu then decided, after living with a tribe of women that she loved so much, and none of them had died, perhaps she was destined to love women instead…

Eventually, Kuzu left her the Amazon Area and headed off on her own to live her own life as either a man or a woman.She wanted to find love, but new it was probably hopeless considering her situation.Every man she fell in love with died…and there weren't that many women to keen on falling in love with another woman…even if she did have a striking resemblance to a very beautiful man.Kuzu's black eyes and short straight amber brown made her very lovely to look upon, but as she left she could only think of the loves she had lost and the loves she would loose unless she somehow found a woman who would want her…as a woman.

Kuzu disappeared away from the Amazon Area, but returned quite often.Currently, she was headed in the direction of the Sairou Empire, a desert country whose army was in desperate need of good members.Maybe she could get lucky…


	4. The Seishi Karasuki

Airi 

The Byakko Seishi Karasuki 

The little girls were playing with the other children of their tribe, oblivious to everything but the games they played, what dinner was going to be, or if their father would tickle them this night or not. The chief's young daughter giggled with her friends as they ran about their lands. They were a tribal people, content with their lives and at peace with the surrounding nature. They had lived in this valley for years, part of the land and part of the stars.

The chief's eldest daughter had a wonderful life with wonderful parents and a great, but annoying little sister.

"I won the game today!" the youngest girl said.

The elder sister sniffed in annoyance. "No, you didn't, Aeikah! I won! I'm the fastest!" The little girl laughed at her sister and ran into their home, Aeikah growling after her big sister. It was becoming dark.

"Wait up, Airi ne-chan!" Aeikah called and ran after her elder sister.

Their mother, the tribe's healer and spiritual guide, set the table and the girls gathered around getting ready to eat, forgetting their little argument with the promise of food. Their father arrived home from the council and the family had dinner together. There was peace in the tribe as everyone sat down for the evening meal.

It would be the last time.

As the sun set on the distant horizon and darkness fell over the town, _they_ suddenly arrived into the village on an escapade of torture and death. The Horde. Families were being torn out of their homes, the men slaughtered brutally, the women raped till they were dead…and even then their bodies were still used.

Screams filled the night and blood stained the sweet green grass with death.

Little Airi was huddled in her home with her parents and little sister hearing the screams of their neighbors and their friends. She trembled in fear as her little sister silently wept against her. _Why,_ she thought, the word swirling in her mind with growing confusion and desperation. _Why was this happening? What did they do?_

Suddenly the door burst open and the men entered, bloody blades flashing in the moonlight, their mad evil sneers chilling the heart of the little girl. They ran in with a roar, their blades ready to hack into their skulls. Airi's father was the chief of the tribe for a reason. He dealt with them quickly, bringing them down with skill, but unfortunately his streak of success did not last. The Horde was known for its mass number of bloodthirsty madmen and more kept coming, until the chief had been brought down. They dragged him out of the house along with his wife. Her mother screamed and her father cried out to the girls, blood gurgling in his throat just as his throat was slit, telling them to hide.

"Hide Airi! Protect Aeikah! Protect Aeikah!"

Airi rushed to the back of the house holding her little sister close. She didn't want to see anymore! She didn't want to see anymore! She shut her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her filthy cheeks. Make it all go away! Please someone make it all go away!

Her father's words echoed in her head. _Hide! Protect Aeikah! _ Airi's eyes snapped open. Her dark blue hair hung in her face and her silver eyes flashed in fear and determination. She could hear her mother's deathly scream and winced. The door of the room they were hiding in, suddenly slammed open and she saw her father struggle until they lopped off his head and sliced open his body, spilling his guts onto the floor of their home. Airi held Aeikah close to her body, protecting and sheltering the little girl as much as she could. The trembling body of her sister wracked with panicked sobs.

But Airi could no longer take her eyes off the bloody carnage being performed before her.

When the men came toward the two little girls, their intent obvious, Airi began to tremble. They'd killed her family. Her parents. And _she_ had to protect her little sister. She knew what the men wanted. She wouldn't let them get near her sister or herself…even…even if it killed her too.

They took another step toward her. _They killed Mama and Papa…they're going to kill us too… _Fear, panic, need, protection, hatred, love. All these emotions coursed through her body with blinding pain. _They'd taken everything away…_ They reached out to grab her…

Airi let out a piercing scream, holding her sister close. A blaze of power blasted from the little girl and blew away all that was around her. Her power was so great that the other men who had been about to enter the room rushed away in terror as they saw the others melt into only bones and blood beneath the power the little girl emanated. The house glowed with the light of the power of the girl, the house practically blazing. The others of the Horde stepped back in fear as those that had entered the house scrabbled out in terror.

Airi opened her eyes and found herself lying on the grass. She slowly blinked awake, her head pounding with a fierce headache. She was in a daze as she slowly got up and looked around. She was in the woods…her secret part of the woods. How'd she gotten here…? She couldn't remember… Little Airi began to make her way home, her body moving drowsily… _Why can't I remember…?_

But when she reached her home, the horrific events sudden came crashing back into her memory. Her eyes were wide in shock as she gazed at the bodies of the Horde… They were nothing but pools of blood…

The entire village had been annihilated. Everyone was a corpse and each one had had the flesh melted from their bodies. It wasn't just pools of blood… It was boiling blood and flesh, in a festering mesh. Her heart pounded madly in her breast. What…what…?

Suddenly she remembered. _Aeikah!_ She rushed back to where her home had once stood… and came to a stop. She was deathly still as she looked at what remained of her little sister… a mess of blood and melting flesh.

Airi's scream in horror echoed throughout the valley.

_WHAT HAD_ _HAPPENED?!?!?!_

Airi closed her eyes as pain sliced through her and tears streamed down her cheeks. She collapsed on her knees, her eyes wide as she stared at the still bubbling blood. Numbness. Darkness. It stole over her soul as another scream rose out from the depths of her heart…

She ran through her silently still mutilated village into the woods beyond, not being able to see or feel or understand what was happening or what had happened. She couldn't even feel herself breathe… She was supposed to have protected her little sister… _but what had happened? _Her little Aeikah was dead too! Just like their mother and father… 

_I killed them…_she thought. _It was me. I destroyed the village. I killed everyone. I did it. I was the only one to live…I am safe while everyone else is dead. I did it. _

What had been innocence died then. The girl disappeared with the pain of her loss and her guilt. She left her heart in that village.

Many years later, there was a vigilante that was known as Karasuki who hunted down the Horde that had destroyed countless villages and lives. She was paid handsomely for their destruction, and each gold coin she was given only made the hole in her chest deeper and wider. She was a fierce fighter with unimaginable power and many wanted her skills. But after years of hunting down killers who destroyed lives, for the _chink _of a coin, the emotionless, coldly sarcastic woman became a wanderer. A wanderer that wanted to make sure that what had happened to her would happen to no one. She was a loner…a wanderer…and she preferred desolate areas… She was last seen headed toward the desert country of Sairou.


End file.
